El Último Soplo de mi Corazón
by Tsuki no hana-chan
Summary: No hemos hablado, ni nos hemos tocado; pero un sentimiento fuerte nos une. esas miradas de soslayo me han hecho caer, peor no puedo hablarte por temor a romper esta ilusión. Te quiero, pero me mantengo en esta situación... nuestra cercanía tan lejana. (Pequeña historia que surgió al escuchar "Jueves" de la oreja de van gogh :)


Lo sé, aún no termino mi primer fic, pero esto surgió de mi mente al escuchar "Jueves" de la oreja de van gogh y no pude evitarlo, espero que les guste y como saben... siempre es de Sakura y Fye :) mis personajes favoritos.

Disfrutenlo y si les gustó, por favor dejen un REVIEW! :) me gustaría saber su opinión sobre esta pequeña historia.

Saludos!

* * *

**_"El último soplo de mi corazón"_**

Abro los ojos después de aquel sueño, de nuevo tú… tan conocido y a la vez desconocido por mí. Hoy se cumplen dos años del primer día en que nos vimos y aún no nos hemos presentado ¿Timidez? ¿Miedo? Puede ser… pero ya nos acostumbramos a nuestra cercanía tan lejana. A veces siento la necesidad de dar el siguiente paso, pero siempre aparece mi inseguridad. Tal vez si fuera más guapa, lista, especial… si sólo tuviera el valor de enfrentar mis miedos e inseguridades, me atrevería a cruzar el vagón y preguntarte quién eres, pero no puedo … no sé…hoy es un día especial, puede que hoy dé el siguiente paso.

Me levanto de prisa de la cama para alistarme y tomar ese tren, nuestro punto de reunión diario desde hace dos años, un once de marzo.

Salgo apurada para tomar el tren de las 7:30 de la mañana, el que toma tú.

Siento cómo mi corazón se emociona al pensar en ti… en tu mirada, esos ojos tan azules y profundos que me enamoraron con sólo verlos.

Siento el día menos nublado de lo normal y más cálido, estoy feliz.

Entré de prisa al vagón, estando a un par de segundos a que las puertas se cerraran y me impidieran el paso.

Estando dentro no reparé en normalizar mi respiración después del ajetreo, sino que mis ojos buscaron casi con desesperación mi objetivo. Y ahí estabas entre la multitud, de pie en un extremo del vagón a pesar de haber lugares vacíos. Parecía que esperabas mi llegada, puesto que comenzaste a aproximarte a mí en cuanto me viste. Mi rostro se ruborizó inevitablemente y mi reacción fue tomar asiento en el primer lugar libre que encontré.

Te sentaste en frente, mirándome de soslayo sin imaginar que llevo por ti mi falda más bonita.

Te veo lanzar un bostezo al cristal de la ventana… mis ojos se pierden en tu rostro que mantiene mi mirada en ti como imán a metal.

De pronto y sin esperarlo, algo nuevo ocurre…

Me miras.

Te miro.

Suspiras con una muy leve sonrisa que me eriza la piel, clavando tus irises azules en los míos verdes.

Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista. ¿Fue mi culpa? ¿Mostré desinterés y decidiste olvidarme? ¡Oh no!

A penas respiro, me hago pequeñita y me pongo a temblar. Puedo parecer exagerada, lo sé, pero mi miedo a perderte es tan grande…

Pienso en nuestra historia. En cómo han pasado los días de lunes a viernes, de estación a estación, en cómo enfrente tú y yo siempre va y viene el característico silencio que nos ha acompañado día tras día.

Me atrevo a mirarte por un segundo y veo tu particular forma de mirarme, tan discreto que nadie se da cuenta, sólo yo…

Y entonces ocurre… el momento llegó, saqué valor de algún lugar desconocido. Mis labios despertaron, pronunciando tu nombre.

—Fy… Fye.

No…

Tartamudeo y no puedo pronunciarlo… no sé dónde esconder mi rostro ante la vergüenza.

Supongo que piensas "Que chica más tonta" ¡me quiero morir!

Pero por un instante el tiempo se detiene y te acercas a mí.

¿Es un sueño?

No… no lo es.

Mi corazón se acelera y mis mejillas toman color.

Estando cerca de mí, dices: "No te conozco y ya te echaba de menos"

¡Por Dios! Es la primera vez que escucho tu voz, tal como la imaginaba.

Después dices algo que me heló por completo: "Cada mañana rechazo el directo y elijo este tren"

Siento como mi respiración se corta, mi corazón se detiene un segundo y tú sigues mirándome tan profundamente, con una sonrisa muy leve pero hermosa…

Para ese momento ya estamos llegando a nuestro destino, pero yo llego de una manera diferente, mi vida ha cambiado hoy, un día especial… once de marzo…

Me tomas la mano y siento tú piel rozar la mía en ese tacto tan simple y a la vez sublime para mí.

Te acercas un poco más, mantienes unidas nuestras manos y no apartas tus hermosos ojos de los míos…

De pronto llegamos a un túnel y se apaga la luz.

Te encuentro la cara, gracias a mis manos. Paso suavemente mis dedos por tus rubios cabellos. Me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios.

—Te quiero, Sakura…

Dices que me quieres, me sorprendo al ver que sabes mi nombre. Te sonrió, me sonríes y yo te regalo _el último soplo de mi corazón…_

**_Fin_**

* * *

**_Espero haya sido de su agrado. está recién salido del horno haha_**

**_Reviews! :D_**

**_Gracias ^_^_**

**_10/Septiembre/2013_**

**_10:10_**


End file.
